


Thaumaturgy

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One of Grace’s vocabulary words.  The ability to work magic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaumaturgy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words WotD 7/23/13 - Thaumaturgy

“Thaumaturgy.”

“What?”

“One of Grace’s vocabulary words. The ability to work magic.”

“Grace is learning Magic?”

“Yes. She just turned eleven, so she got her wand.”

“Her _what_?”

“Her wand. Made from mountain laurel and unicorn hair. Rachel’s parents sprang for it.”

“ _Unicorn hair?_

“She starts a new school in the fall, she needed to have a wand! It’s going to suck, sending her to England though.”

_”WHAT?”_

“Have you been unconscious for the last fifteen or sixteen years? How can you be this out of touch? How do you not know this?”

“Well, I know Hogwart’s is in Scotland.”


End file.
